Tu doutes
by Titsy
Summary: Petite histoire entre les deux héros sexy de Suits. Comme pour mon premier écrit, dites-moi si ça vaut la peine de continuer ;) Bisous !


Mike était assis au milieu du bureau d'Harvey, entouré d'un tas de dossiers aussi épais les uns que les autres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter ce job ?!

\- C'était soit ce travail soit la prison, après avoir voulu vendre de la drogue à des flics. Répondis Harvey alors qu'il rejoignait son protégé.

\- Très drôle Monsieur Specter ! Je suis heureux que tu viennes m'aider pour le procès qui se déroule dans deux jours, ça ne fait que quatre heures que je t'attends … dit Mike, un air contrit sur le visage.

\- Tout d'abord, commença Harvey, je viens au bureau à l'heure que je veux. Deuxièmement depuis quand est-ce que tu me tutoies ?

Mike, qui s'était levé à l'entrée de son patron, s'approcha de ce dernier et lui murmura :

\- Je te vouvoie depuis que je suis enfermé dans ton bureau, alors que toi tu fais la fête. Je bosse tout seul depuis une semaine et tu ne daignes venir me voir que pour dire que mes idées sont fausses. Alors oui, je te tutoie et je te dis que j'arrête pour ce soir et que tu te débrouilles.

Harvey, appuyé sur son bureau, regardait Mike avec des soucoupes à la place des yeux. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas parlé au petit, pour ne pas remarquer son énervement ?

\- Mike, dit l'avocat du barreau, je suis désolé si je n'ai su partager le boulot de manière équitable. Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir fais comprendre que je travaillais autant que toi et ce, même si je n'ai pas le corps enseveli sous une montagne de papiers comme toi.

\- Tu vois, le début de ta phrase était top. Mike fis une pause et repris. Après tu foires tout comme d'habitude. Sur ce je me tire.

Alors que Mike se dirigeait vers la porte, Harvey le stoppa en l'attrapant par le bras.

\- S'il-te-plaît, écoute moi deux minutes et ne part pas énervé comme ça …

\- Je rêve ou tu te préoccupes enfin de mon état mental cher Specter ?

\- Oui, je m'inquiète … pour toi. Avoua l'avocat. Je consens le fait que tu te donnes à fond dans le travail et que je ne te remercie pas assez pour ça !

\- Ouaw ! je vais marquer ce jour dans mon calendrier ! Et bien, dit Mike, je te dis merci de me remercier, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vais continuer de bosser ce soir…

\- Je comprends et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu rentres chez toi et que tu dormes. Je te veux en forme demain et … je resterai avec toi pour finaliser le dossier pour le procès.

\- Et bien, à demain alors Harvey.

\- Bonne nuit, répondit le dit Harvey, avec un sourire pour le jeune garçon.

Après le départ du faux diplômé, le juriste resta seul dans son bureau quelques minutes à repenser à ce garçon qui avait déboulé dans sa vie, des mois plus tôt. Depuis quelques semaines, il commençait à voir son collaborateur d'un autre œil. Il l'avait toujours trouvé intelligent et doué, sans jamais lui avouer bien sur, mais là il faisait attention à son physique. Il s'avoua qu'il avait un charme fou et un petit côté sexy dans ses costumes de plus en plus classes.

Que faire de ces pensées ? Il se dit qu'il était capable de défendre des causes perdues d'avance, mais que sur ce coup-là, il était paumé. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé à être séduit par un jeune garçon et qui d'autant plus travaillait pour lui. Trop de questions sans réponse, il devait aller se coucher et arrêter de réfléchir. C'est pour cela qu'il éteignit les lumières et quitta son antre, sans se retourner.

Le lendemain matin, Mike arriva très tôt au siège de la boite et fut surpris de trouver Harvey là où il l'avait laissé hier soir.

\- Tu as passé la nuit ici ? demanda-t-il en entrant dans le bureau.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi et non, je suis rentré chez moi mais je suis revenu ici, après avoir mangé et pris une douche.

\- Donc tu n'as pas dormi … insista Mike.

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais plus intelligent que la moyenne ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour ma beauté que tu m'as engagé, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Qui sait ? répondit Harvey avec un sourire mutin.

Alors qu'il allait déposer son manteau sur le dos d'une chaise, Mike se stoppa dans son mouvement pour lancer un regard à son patron, signifiant : « tu viens vraiment de dire, ce que tu viens de dire ? ». Alors que de son côté, Mr. Specter rigolait, faisant un clin d'œil plus qu'équivoque à son protégé.

\- C'est moi ou tu es de bonne humeur ? demanda Mike, alors qu'il faisait fit de la remarque de son patron ?

\- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? On est bien parti pour gagner le procès, le témoin accepte toujours de témoigner et je vais battre un avocat de deux sous que je ne supporte pas !

\- Et tout ça ? demanda le jeune garçon, grâce à ?

\- Enlève ce sourire de ton visage et mets-toi au travail, petit insolent.

Après trois heures de dur labeur, Harvey mis fin au déchiffrage des dossiers et commanda à manger pour lui et son collègue.

\- Depuis quand daignes-tu me nourrir après m'avoir aidé à traiter une affaire ? Demanda Mike à son patron, alors qu'ils étaient installés dans le canapé devant des plats chinois.

\- Depuis que j'ai décidé d'être plus gentil avec toi. Répondit le concerné avec un sourire angélique.

\- Et ? pourquoi veux-tu être plus gentil ?

\- Ne peux-tu simplement pas accepter ce changement et arrêter de me poser des questions ?

\- Je pourrais, avoua le jeune prodige, mais vu que je me trouve devant le grand Harvey Specter … Je me méfie !

\- Mike, je … Je t'apprécie vraiment et j'ai l'impression que tu ne le sais pas. Je me rends compte des efforts que tu fais et du bon travail que tu fournis. Et je pense, que je devrais te le dire plus souvent.

\- J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça Harvey. Je te remercie pour …

\- Arrêtons-là pour aujourd'hui, l'interrompis son patron. Demain 8h au Tribunal de Grande Instance et ne sois pas en retard, sur ton vélo …

Specter savait qu'il allait craquer et embrasser le garçon, si la conversation se poursuivait. Couper court et partir, voila la solution.

\- Bon d'accord, à demain 8h et pas en retard, c'est noté. Acquiesça Mike, avant de ramasser ses affaires et de rentrer chez lui.

Ils avaient gagné le procès haut la main ! Harvey avait tourné en ridicule l'avocat adverse et fait gagner des millions à son client, tout ça avec l'aide de Mike.

\- On va fêter ça ! cria Specter en sortant du bureau du juge où il réglait les derniers détails.

\- Tu vas aller dans un de ses grands restaurants, avec une bimbo et dépenser des milliers de dollars dans une bouteille de champagne ?

\- Quand je disais « on », je parlais de toi et moi Mike !

\- Depuis quand tu fêtes nos victoires avec moi ?

\- Mike arrêtes, dit Harvey en se stoppant devant la voiture dans laquelle il s'apprêtait à monter. J'essaie de me comporter correctement avec toi et à chaque fois, tu me bloques en me demandant pourquoi je fais ci ou ça !

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, n'osant plus soutenir le regard de son boss. Il avait peut-être exagéré en doutant du comportement du plus vieux.

\- Je suis désolé Mr. Specter, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect et j'accepte volontiers de fêter notre victoire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le vouvoies d'un coup ? je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade depuis que tu t'étais énervé et que je m'étais excusé …

\- Ok … Vous, enfin tu veux aller où ? Répondit le jeune avocat en esquissant un sourire.

\- Si on montait tout d'abord dans la voiture et que je demandais au chauffeur de nos conduire dans un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville ?

Mike acquiesça, ils montèrent en voiture et partirent manger. Entre rires et discussions juridiques, ils passaient une agréable soirée. Harvey n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait, il avait peur de craquer et de s'approcher un peu trop près de son collaborateur. Il avait réfléchi après leur petit conflit dans son bureau et il se rendait compte des réels sentiments qu'il avait envers son confrère.

Après avoir payé la note, ils sortirent du restaurant et s'engouffraient dans la voiture du plus vieux.

\- Est-ce que tu veux rentrer chez toi ou un dernier verre te tente ? un whisky très cher nous attend chez moi. Dit Harvey, espérant une réponse positive de son acolyte.

\- Heu … je suppose qu'on ne refuse pas un tel whisky !

\- Tu l'as dis. A la maison, intima Specter à son chauffeur.


End file.
